From Wrestling Goddess to Chain Gang Princess
by maritrish
Summary: JBL's daughter makes her debut at SmackDown and catches the eye of a superstar...What happens when JBL doesn't approve it? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was during Cena and JBL's feud.

Kelly Danielle Layfield is JBL's daughter.

She's 22 and made her SmackDown debut in December 2004. (Now is January 2005)

"Yo, Kel, are you ready?" Amy Webber asked.

"Yeah, let's go" She said.

They walked down the lobby and entered JBLimo.

JBL's music hit as the limo walked from the back.

They got out and got in the ring.

Suddenly, John Cena's music hit and he comes out, with a smile on his face.

"What do we have here?" he said, checking Kelly out.

JBL putted himself in front of Kelly, so Cena couldn't see her.

"That's my daughter, so you better stay away from him, you thug!" JBL yelled.

Cena laughed and pushed JBL away, looking at Kelly again"

"John Cena" he said, getting her hand and kissing it.

"Kelly Layfield" She was surprised, she actually liked this guy.

They continued to look at each other, and stopped when Kenzo Suzuki's music hit and Kenzo came out with Hiroko.

"What the hell are you doing here you moron? I'm trying to make a speech" JBL yelled into the mic to Kenzo.

Kenzo started saying stuff in Japanese, what caused Amy and Kelly to burst out laughing.

Amy noticed John looking at Kelly.

"Cena won't stop staring at you" Amy said.

Teddy Long came out.

"Wait a second, players. I had an idea. Let's make it this way: JBL, Orlando and Amy against Kenzo Suzuki, Hiroko and a partner of Kenzo's choice.

"But I don't know how to wrestle!" Amy whined.

"You heard her, she doesn't know how to wrestle!" JBL yelled into the mic again.

"Well, since she can't wrestle how about Kelly wrestle in her place? I know she can wrestle!" John intervened.

JBL looked at her and smiled.

"And, John, since, you gave the idea, you'll be the special gust referee for that match. Holla, holla!" Teddy went to the back as they all got out of the ring.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to the cafeteria" Amy suggested.

"Ok" Kelly said as they made their way there.

They entered and Kelly saw John sitted next to Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, the Big Show and Rob Van Dam.

"Look who's here, vato" Eddie said pointing to Kelly.

"She's really hot" John said.

"Yeah, but you better watch out, she's JBL's daughter" Van Dam warned.

"Just because she's his daughter that doesn't mean she's like him" John defended.

"Well last week I saw her talking with Dawn and she seemed pretty nice, but when her dad came up, she…you know…looked just like him" Rey said.

"You know what? I'm gonna bring out the nice side of her" John said.

"I want a sandwich. What about you?" Amy asked Kelly who was looking at Cena.

"I think you want Cena to eat!" Amy said, trying to see if Kelly was paying any attention.

"Yea…What?" Kelly asked with a stupid look on her face.

"Oh, you were listening" Amy laughed.

"Of course I was. Why shouldn't I be listening?" Kelly asked as Amy nodded her head and laughed.

_You were too busy looking at Cena_, Amy thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where's my daughter?" JBL yelled "Our tag team match is next!"

"I'm here" Kelly entered the lockeroom.

"Where were you, young lady?" he asked, enraged.

"I was getting something to eat" she explained as JBL's face softened.

"Oh ok. Let's go then" he opened the door and both got out.

JBL's music hit as the limo came out.

"Why do we always have to come out in a limo?" Kelly asked herself.

She was getting out of the limo when she felt a hand grab her ass. She looked behind and saw Orlando smiling at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiot?" she asked, slapping him, without her father noticing.

"Hey, calm down, babe" he said grabbing her hand as she tried to slap him a second time.

"What's taking so long in there?" JBL asked putting his head in the limo.

"Nothing. You get out first" she ordered Orlando.

He got out, and when she got out, John's music hits as he came out with a ref shirt.

"See, you took so long getting out of the limo, that that thug had time to come out" JBL said looking at her, as she looked at Cena.

They all got in the ring and waited for Suzuki to come out.

He came, got in the ring and suddenly René Duprée's song hit.

"Dupree?" JBL asked and burst out laughing.

"I don't know which one will wrestle: Dupree or Fifi" Orlando said.

"That's because you're an idiot" Kelly thought to herself.

Orlando started with Kenzo, and suddenly Kenzo knocked Orlando and JBL out, leaving Kelly by herself.

He grabbed her hand and tagged her in.

"Kelly, you gotta get in" She heard John say.

She got in and Kenzo tagged in Dupree.

She looked at him like he was an idiot and was surprised when he started doing his French tickle (Or whatever they call that).

"This guy is an idiot" She said.

He cornered her and tried to kiss her but John pulled him off.

"No kissing. If anyone gets to kiss her, it's me" Rene looked at him in disbelief.

Kelly saw Rene was with his back turned on her and dropkick him.

Before he had a chance to get up, she tagged in Hiroko.

Before she could charge on her, she felt a thumb in the eye and backed off.

She heard Cena yell "Tag" and looked up to see Dupree again in front of her.

He slapped her, and she kicked him in the abdominal, until he was down. She pushed him to the corner and kicked to the ribs until John pulled her off.

She was distracted by John pulling her off, and Dupree tried to clothesline her, but she did her version of the "MaTrish" (She was trained by Trish , I forgot to mention that).

Rene looked at her, and before she could defend herself, he pulled her hair and set her for the PowerBomb.

He was trying to pull her down, when suddenly, she did the hurricanrana, grabbed his legs and got the 1-2-3.

JBL got in the ring as Kelly got her arm up.

"You won? You could have tagged me!" JBL yelled.

"You were knocked out!" she yelled back.

"That doesn't matter!" Orlando came to his boss aid.

"You know what? You're just pissed I got the victory for our team" she yelled and got out of the ring.

JBL started yelling but Kelly didn't listen and continued to walk away.

Backstage….

"Oh my god, Kel, you shouldn't have done that" Amy screamed.

"Shouldn't have done what? Get the win for our team?" Kelly screamed back.

"No, walk away" Amy said.

"I don't care" Kelly said, getting her stuff and getting out of the lockeroom.

She was too busy thinking about her match and bumped into a strong body.

"Hey, there" she looked up and saw John Cena smiling at her, with his hands around her waist, preventing her from falling to the floor.

"Hey" she said.

"You're a really good wrestler" he said.

"Thanks" she said "I gotta go"

She got free from his arms and started walking away until he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. How can you deal with JBL?" he asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes, he's the coolest guy ever, but sometimes he's the biggest jerk" she answered.

"Biggest jerk just like he was in the ring?" he laughed.

"No, even bigger" she laughed, as well.

"Kelly Danielle Layfield, what the hell are you doing?" JBL screamed from his lockeroom door.

"Oh boy" she said.

"I'll take care of this" he said "I asked her out"

"What? Cena, I told you earlier, stay away from my daughter" Layfield yelled.

"And you" JBL looked at his daughter "I told you to stay away from people like him"

"What do you mean people like me?" Cena got in his face.

"Thugs" JBL laughed.

"Dad, stop it!" Kelly yelled "Why don't you just leave me alone?" she ran off.

"See what you done?" JBL asked-

"Me? Yo, you're asking it, bro" Cena brought his fist up.

"C'mon, hit me" JBL dared until he heard Amy yell Kelly's name as she ran after her.

"Where is she?" he asked the Bashams

"We don't know" they answered.

"Idiots. I hired you to take care of my daughter and you simply let her get out of your sight" JBL yelled as Cena laughed.

"She doesn't need anyone to take care of her" he walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John went to his lockeroom and found Rey Mysterio inside.

"Hey, what's up, Rey?"

"Nothing, I just came here to let you know that we have a tag team match against Kenzo and Dupree" Rey said.

"Ok" John sat on the couch and started thinking about Kelly

"What's on your mind, dude?" Van Dam got out of the bathroom.

"Nothing" John quickly said.

"Ok" Both Rey and Van Dam said as they looked at each other. _Yeah right_, they thought.

January 13th 2005

"Where were you?" Amy asked Kelly who was putting a "Love Me" top on.

"I was with Torrie, Jackie and Joy" Kelly answered.

"Joy? I so hate her" Amy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't understand why, she's really cool" Kelly said as JBL entered the lockeroom, alone.

"Amy, can I speak with my daughter alone?" he asked as Amy nodded.

JBL looked at the door and when Amy left, he looked directly at Kelly.

"You're forbidden to talk with…" he pulled out a list from his bag "Big Show, Joy Giovanni, Torrie Wilson, Rob Van Dam, Miss Jackie…"

After a long list, he was about to leave but remembered someone.

"And, oh, John Cena" Kelly's face broke as she heard his name.

JBL laughed, devilishly, and left the lockeroom.

She took a long breath and left the lockeroom, looking at both sides to make sure she didn't see John Cena.

"Hi!" she jumped and turned around to see Torrie Wilson, her best friend.

"Jesus, Tor, you scared me!" Kelly laughed, but her sad expression came up again.

"Sorry" she smiled "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said but Torrie wasn't convinced.

"I know, there is something wrong"

"Tor, my dad just gave me a huge list of people I'm forbidden to talk to…and you're in that list…and…" she didn't continue.

"And what?" Torrie asked, with a worried look on her face.

"John Cena is on that list as well"

"You're forbidden to talk to John Cena?" Torrie asked as Kelly simply nodded "That's really stupid."

"Catfight" Dawn Marie came up running as they followed her.

When they got to the catfight place, Kelly heard Amy yell "You slut!"

She got into the crowd and saw Amy and Joy in a vicious catfight.

She looked at Torrie and both started opening a way through the crowd.

They pulled Amy and Joy apart.

"I'll kick your ass" Amy yelled.

"What the hell is happening here?" Teddy came and started looking at Amy and Joy.

"Seeing how you two wanna fight so bad, why don't you do it in the ring?"

Amy's face froze as Teddy continued "Joy against Amy, with everybody banned from ringside."

Amy almost fell on the floor.

"Oh my god, Kel, what am I gonna do? I don't know how to wrestle!" Amy whined.

"You'll learn soon. God, woman, why don't you just leave Joy alone or give her a chance?" Kelly started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Are you kidding me? Kel, you gotta help me"

"How? I'm banned from ringside as well, and even if I could interfere I wouldn't" Kelly simply said.

"What? Why?" Amy yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Because it's a 1-on-1 match not a 2-on-1. Ames, you were provoking her. You had this one coming" Kelly yelled as well as left her alone in the cafeteria with everyone staring at her.

"What the hell was that about?" JBL asked his daughter.

"What the hell was what?" she asked.

"Is that a way to talk to Amy?" he asked but she didn't answer and left him alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

(JBL's award's acceptance party)

"Kurt Angle? What the hell is he doing here?" Tazz asks as Kurt Angle interrupts JBL's speech

After a small speech, Kurt pops JBL's limo's truck and Joy was inside, terrified.

As the Big Show came down, Kelly noticed Kurt Angle escaping with a big smile on his face.

Without anyone noticing she followed Kurt Angle to his lockeroom where Mark Jindrak and Luther Reigns were waiting for him.

"I love it when a good plan comes together" she heard Angle say before running off.

"I can't believe Kurt abducted Joy. What a son of a bitch" she thought before bumping into a strong body.

"You like doing that? You like bumping into me, don't you?" she looked up and saw John Cena smiling at her, before helping her up.

"Not really, I'm the one who goes to the floor" she laughed.

"You lost her again?" Kelly and John heard JBL yell at the Basham Brothers "You're a couple of idiots"

"She got away in the middle of the confusion" Danny Basham tried to excuse himself.

"I don't care. I pay you to watch her" JBL yelled as started walking towards where Kelly and John were.

"Oh god, he's coming this way" Kelly said "I don't want him to find me"

"Hide here" John pushed her into his lockeroom.

While JBL passed, Kelly looked at John's lockeroom: it was all clean, with the TV and the lights turned off, so they were in the dark.

She was pushed against a wall, while he was standing in front of her.

JBL passed and Kelly pushed herself out of the wall, only to be stopped by John.

He stroked her hair out of her face, leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled while they kissed.

"This is perfect: a kiss in a dark with the man of my dreams" She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where were you last week?" Doug asked.

"At the cafeteria" she answered.

"Jesus, by the times you go to the cafeteria you'll look fat in a instant" Orlando joked as Kelly gave him a death glare "Shut up, you idiot"

They all got out of the lockeroom leaving Kelly alone.

"God, last week, that kiss totally got me dreaming." She smiled as she continued to think to herself "But we can't have anything together. We're enemies, kind of. From now on, I'll just have to avoid him"

She didn't notice her father sitting next to her.

"Where the hell were you last week?" he asked not taking his eyes off her.

"I was tired so I went to the cafeteria and straight to the hotel" she lied.

He looked at her, trying to find lie in her eyes, but was unsuccessful.

"I gotta go" he said "I'll see you later" and got out.

"That's it: from now on, I'll avoid him" Kelly assured herself.

John Cena and Theodore Long were in the ring and JBL's music hit.

"So much for avoiding him" Kelly said as she came out with JBL, the Bashams, Jordan and Amy.

After a long "speech", JBL finished by saying "You're not on my league".

Suddenly, John knocked Orlando and the Basham out of the ring, and FU'd JBL.

"Oh my god" Amy yelled as Cena stepped closer to them.

Amy, being the weak girl that she is, stayed behind Kelly as John looked at her, sweetly, and smooched her cheek, before walking to the back.

Kelly entered in the ring, along with Amy and checked on her dad as John looked back.

Already in the backstage, Kelly and Amy were walking to the Women's lockeroom.

"I can't believe that thug had the audacity to FU JBL" Amy said as Kelly listened.

They passed by John's lockeroom and John pulled Kelly in, leaving Amy talking alone.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi. Are you out of your mind? How could you, FU my dad?" she almost yelled.

He putted his hand across her mouth, so she couldn't talk.

"I know I shouldn't, but he was insulting me" she started struggling and took his hand off her mouth.

"Stop talking to me and leave me alone" she said, pushing him out of her way and leaving his lockeroom.

February 24th 2005

"So, are you ready for the Celebration?" Amy asked. (Amy wasn't fired)

"Yeah" Kelly lied. The last thing she wanted to do was going to a stupid celebration made just because her father beat the Big Show.

JBL's music hit as he came with Kelly and Amy.

"Look how unhappy Kelly looks" Cole pointed out.

"Shut up, Cole, she's treated like a princess, how can she be unhappy?" Tazz said.

After another long speech, the Big Show comes out and destroys the party until the Bashams attack him from behind and JBL's Cabinet quadruple-teamed The Big Show.

John Cena came running and cleared the ring, looking at Kelly.

He tried to go after her, but Teddy Long came out.

"Wait a minute, playas, you just gave a hell of a idea; the Big Show and John Cena against JBL and Orlando Jordan.

John smiled as Kelly looked at her father laying on the floor next to her.

She passed above him and continued to walk to the back as John ran after her.

JBL and Orlando VS John and Big Show

"Cena is going after JBL" Tazz said.

"Look at this, this shows the type of man JBL is: he putts his daughter in front of him so Cena doesn't hit him" Cole says disgusted.

John looks at Kelly and lowers his closed fist.

JBL, taking a chance of the situation, throws Kelly over to Cena.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said.

……………………………………………………………

"And Cena with an FU on Orlando. 1-2-3. Cena and Big Show win it" Cole yells.

"Look at Kelly's disgust look. She's looking at Cena with disgust…" Tazz was interrupted.

"Are you blind? She's looking with disgust at her father. After all, he did use her so he wouldn't get hurt" Cole said.

A week passed and Kelly never talked again with her father, Amy or the Cabinet.

She was in the Divas lockeroom with Torrie when someone knocked the door.

Torrie opened "JBL? What the hell do you want?"

"I wanna talk with my daughter"

Kelly came to the door "I don't wanna talk to you. You know what? I'm ashamed of being your daughter" she closed the door right in his face.

JBL came back to his lockeroom pissed.

"Kelly won't talk to me, the fans don't applaud me. I've had it. I'm walking out" he said.

"What? What about my match?" Orlando asked.

"Oh yeah, if you lose you're fired" JBL said and went to the parking lot with Orlando following him.

"I'm dead" Orlando turned as JBLimo left.

……………………………………………….

"Look at this, the Bashams are here" Cole yelled.

John Cena went after Orlando and got whacked with the WWE belt my JBL.

Orlando pinned him and stole the US Title.

"Cena got screwed by JBL" Cole yelled (as Tazz covered his ears)

"I can't believe this" Kelly said in the lockeroom as Torrie nodded.

March 10th 2005

"Cena, because of you, my daughter doesn't even talk with me. I hope you're happy" JBL said.

"This belt is not made for a champion like Orlando…" he continued.

Kelly was shocked as she saw her Dad destroy John's spinner belt.

"Now, I can't believe this" Torrie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where are you going?" Torrie followed Kelly as she ran off the lockeroom.

Kelly didn't answer and went to the parking lot, where Josh Matthews was.

"Hey, Josh, are you waiting for John?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be interviewing him when he arrives" he said.

Kelly nodded.

"There he is" Josh said as John came with a furious look on his face.

"John…" she said but he continued to walk.

She ran after him and finally got him.  
"John, I'm really sorry" she said as he looked at her, his expression softening at every second.

"It's ok. But, Kel, don't be mad, because I'll kill your dad" His furious expression came back as he continued to walk.

…………………………………………………………………………

"JBL, come here, you son of a bitch!" John yelled into the mic and Teddy Long came out.

"I understand why you're like this, John, but you still have your rematch clause" Teddy tried to calm him down.

"I don't care. I want JBL right here, right now" John said.

"I can't let you destroy our WrestleMania Main Event. I forbid you from getting revenge on JBL and his cabinet" Teddy puts his foot down.

"In this occasion, when you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem" John said as he dropped the mic and FU'd Teddy.

The cameraman was right next to him as he turned into the camera "Kel, meet me outside" he said.

………………………………………………………………………….

"And we're back on SmackDown" Cole said.

"During the commercial break SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long ejected John Cena from the building after the huge FU" Tazz completed.

"I understand John Cena is furious but take it out on the GM was wrong" Cole said.

"Tell me about it" Tazz agreed.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Look at this! John Cena, with a steel pipe, is attacking the Bashams!" Cole said as John now FU'd Orlando right in front on JBL.

"What a night" Tazz said as SD went of the air.

…………………………………………………………………………..

March 17th 2005

"…tonight there will be a six-man Tag Team match: JBL and the Bashams against Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero and…..John Cena. Holla playa" Teddy laughed as he left a shocked JBL in the ring.

…………………………………………………………………………

"You know, you're as stupid as you look. In 5 minutes that bell will ring and now a have a motivation" John said after JBL tried to provoke him.

Kelly saw this and smiled.

"That god he didn't touch him" she thought to herself.

"Hey" John approached her.

"Hey, are you better now?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to put my hands on your dad, ah, no offense to you" he said.

"That's ok, I can't to see my dad learn his lesson" she laughed.

He blushed "If only I could put my hands on his daughter, now, that would be good", as he thought to himself.

"Well, good luck for your match" she said, starting to walk away, but saw her dad looking at her with a pissed look on his face.

John followed her gaze and his furious expression came back.

"What the hell!" she thought as she pulled him and kissed his lips.

She could see her dad, moving around with a even more pissed look on his face.

"Finally, I putted my hands on her" he thought as she pulled apart and smiled.

"I gotta go. Good luck" she said and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, Rey, what's up?" John entered the man's lockeroom.

"Nothing. You?" Rey asked.

"I have a debate with JBL" John said.

"What about Kelly? Any other kiss?" Van Dam laughed.

"No, but the kiss, last week, was so good." John said remembering about the kiss.

"How long has it been since you last kissed a girl?" Eddie entered the lockeroom.

"I don't know, I think the last time I kissed someone was my ex-girlfriend Melina" John said "But that was a long time ago"

"You gotta move on, ask Kelly on a date" Rey advised.

"John, you're next" Josh Matthews knocks the door.

"I'll see you guys later" John left.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"That thug ruined my tire, my Limo painting and my shirt" JBL entered the lockeroom, breaking everything in front of him.

"Calm down" Amy tried to calm him down "You know what? I'll be right back."

Amy ran off and tried to find Kelly.

When she found her, she was shocked: Kelly was on John's lap, laughing, while John's hands ran all over her body.

"Kelly!" Amy yelled "Your dad needs you"

"Like I care" Kelly said.

Amy let out a loud scream and ran off.

"Kel, tonight, will you have dinner with me?" John asked.

"Of course I will" she said.

"Nothing too expensive, we'll just go to…"

"Burger King, please" she begged.

"Alright, Burger King" he smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"It was great" Kelly said as he walked her to her hotel room "Do you wanna come in?"

He smiled as entered her room.

She closed the door, not knowing someone was following them since Burger King.

John sat on the couch, waiting for her to sit next to him.

She sat on her lap as he smiled, naughtily.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked as she bitted her superior lip.

"Why do you wanna know?" she flirted with him.

He putted his hands over her small body and kissed her.

Suddenly, she was pushed back first into the couch, so he was on top of her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

"I wanted to do it with you for a long time" she pulled him down and kissed him.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"What? He's in her room!" JBL yelled.

"Yeah, when he entered her room, I came running just to tell you" Amy said.

"He's not gonna be in her room anymore because I'm going there RIGHT NOW!" JBL yelled and slammed the door.

30 later, John was with his hands around Kelly's waist while he watched her sleeping.

Suddenly, he heard someone knock the door.

He got up, putted his boxers on and opened the door.

"Yo, what's up, Dad-in-law?" John joked, though he was pissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JBL pushed John and entered the room.

"What the hell happened here?" He yelled as Kelly covered herself.

"Well, let's say…" John was interrupted.

"Shut up, Cena, I wasn't talking to you. Kelly Danielle Layfield, explain me what happened here, now" He yelled again.

Kelly looked at John but didn't say anything.

"I'm waiting" JBL said as he stepped closer to his daughter.

He noticed she was naked.

"You are nothing but a slut" he slapped her and she fell in bed.

"Hey" John grabbed JBL's collar "Don't you ever touch her again or bye, bye JBL"

JBL looked at Kelly, who was still covering herself.

"Slut" JBL said before leaving the room.

After JBL slammed the door, John looked at Kelly, who was seconds away from letting tears coming down her face.

"Hey, don't cry" He said after she started crying "He doesn't deserve it"

"I hate him" she said as John hugged her.

"Calm down. I'll kick his ass just for you" he said, but she didn't stop crying "Jesus, woman if you don't stop crying, you'll drawn me"

Kelly laughed at the joke.

"Don't pay any attention with what he said. You're with me now" John said.

"I'm with God" Kelly laughed as John tickled her.

"I'm God" John joked.

Someone knocked the door and John opened.

"John?" Torrie was confused.

"Hey, Torrie" he smiled.

"Where's Kel?" she asked, still confused.

"I'm here" Kelly came from behind John, dressed in his jersey.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Torrie smiled.

"No" John said.

"Well, I'm gonna be quick, I just came to ask if you wanna go clubbing tonight" Torrie said.

"No, thanks. I'm tired!" Kelly said as John looked at her.

"Say no more. What about you, John?"

"No thanks" he said, hugging Kelly.

"Ok, I'll see you guys on SmackDown" Torrie said as left.

March 31st 2005

The camera went backstage as Kelly and John arrived the arena, holding hands.

"Look at this. From Wrestling Goddess to Chain Gang Princess is right" Tazz said as he read a sign from the crowd.

"We saw the look on JBL's face when he arrived the arena, I'm sure it's got everything to do with this" Cole said as Tazz laughed.

"I mean, how would you be, Cole, if your daughter was with your enemy?"

"Not good" Cole said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ok, I have a match against Carlito. Do you wanna come to ringside?" John said.

"Yeah, I'll stay with Cole and Tazz" Kelly said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello, Kelly, how are you?" Tazz kissed her hand.

"I'm cool, thanks" she sat next to Michael Cole.

"So, Kelly, how long have you and John been together?" he asked.

"Well, almost two weeks" she answered.

As they did commentary, John kicked Carlito's ass all over the ring.

Suddenly, JBL walked out from the curtain with a mic on his hand, followed by 4 policemen.

"That's the guy who vandalized my limo. Arrest him, now. Put his ass in jail" JBL yelled as Kelly got up.

"And you" He pointed to Kelly "You're coming with me!" He grabbed her arm and continued to provoke John as the policemen arrested him.

Kelly saw the policemen take John as he had a furious look on his face.

He looked at her and yelled "I love you!" only to be kicked in the groin from JBL.

"I told you to stay away from her, Cena" JBL yelled right in John's face as Amy pulled Kelly to the back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What are you doing?" Amy asked as Kelly packed her stuff.

"I'm going to my mom's house. Don't you dare telling my dad about this, do you hear me?" Kelly said as Amy quickly nodded.

After Kelly left, JBL entered the lockeroom with the Bashams.

"That was great" JBL said before noticing his daughter was not there.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked Amy.

"I don't know" Amy said.

"You ignorant, I knew I could never give you a job, woman. You're fired!" He yelled as Amy ran.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kelly?" Kelly got her head up and saw her mother, smiling at her.

"Hi, mom" she tried to hide the tears.

"Come on in" Danielle (her mother) said as Kelly got in.

"I saw what happened, I can't believe your father did that" Danielle walked in the kitchen and got out with a glass of water on her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He's an asshole. He doesn't have any feelings" Kelly said.

"I know. Kel, if you want, I can give the money to get John out" Danielle said.

"You would do that?" Kelly hugged her mother.

"Of course I would. I am your mother. Let's go to the police station and get him out".

Danielle got her keys and both left.

As they were making their way to the police station, Kelly's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said.

"Where are you, young lady?" She heard JBL yell as Danielle took the phone off her daughter's hands.

"That's not of your damn business" she said.

"I knew the little slut would come up to her bithchy mommy" he said.

"She's with her mother" Danielle heard Orlando Jordan say as JBL said "Yeah".

"Listen to me, you little son of a bitch" Danielle said "If you dare hurting her again I swear to god you will never see her again" and hung up.

"That bitch has my daughter" JBL said looking shocked at his phone.

Kelly and Danielle got to the police station.

"We are here to get John Cena out of here" Danielle said.

"So are we" They heard someone say and turned around to see Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero and Rob Van Dam.

"They said it would take a while to get him out of here. You better go home" Rey advised.

"No, I'm staying here" she said.

"Ok, here's the money. I'll wait for you at home" Danielle said and left Kelly and the three Superstars.

Kelly looked around and saw lots of men being arrested.

"So, mamacita, are you and John dating?" Eddie broke the silence with a warm smile.

"Yeah" She smiled back. She liked them but she didn't know them enough to be comfortable with them.

"Hey, don't be uncomfortable" Rob Van Dam smiled "John's girlfriends are our friends"

"Well, except Melina. She was a bitch" Rey let out as they all laughed.

"Who's here for John Cena?" They heard a cop ask.

"We are" They all said at the same time.

As they released John, Kelly couldn't stop thinking that he was in that situation because of her. If he didn't mess around with her, maybe her father wouldn't have gotten John arrested.

She just wanted to get out of the police station so she gave the money to the police men and ran off.

As she walked home, she couldn't help letting tears run through her face.

"Why is everything always so difficult?"

Eddie, Rey and Rob were looking for John and didn't notice that Kelly had already gone home.

Finally John was released.

"Hey, where's Kelly?" John asked.

Eddie, Rey and Rob looked at each other before looking at the chair Kelly had been sitting on "She was here just five minutes ago"

"She was? Did she leave?" John asked, obviously confused "Did JBL come here? How did she get here? I thought she was with him"

"He didn't come. She came with her mother. Apparently her mother lives here" Rob said.

John stood quiet "Let's go to the hotel, man. You must be tired" Rey said.

"Yeah, let's go" John gave up and said.

Meanwhile…

"Where's John?" Danielle asked.

"I left before he was released. Gave the money and left" Kelly said, while sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep. Dad was right when he said I wouldn't hold on in the wrestling world" Kelly said before going to her room.

"Something tells me this has nothing to do with wrestling" Danielle said to herself.


End file.
